¿Por qué los coyotes le aúllan asi a la Luna?
by Betina C
Summary: Mi primer intento con Candy, espero que disfruten ;)...solo díganme que les pareció plisss.


**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mia, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD**

 **Intervención de la autora está entre paréntesis** (...)

 **Si relata una historia está entre comillas** "..."

 **Si se canta, está en letra cursiva y en versos (o eso intento):** _canto_

 ** _Aclaro que las partes que están cantadas, no son de simple adorno, sino que son parte importante de la historia. Así que, si quieren comprender la historia, tendrán que leerlas también ;)_**

 ****Ésta es una historia directa del Oeste, tal como solían contarla los viejos pioneros. Pues según ellos, Pecos Bill era el vaquero más rudo, duro, testarudo, tozudo y dientudo de entre todos sus compañeros. Bien, cualquier historia sobre el viejo Pecos está destinada a ser un fuerte medicamento así que, tal vez sea mejor tomársela con miramiento".

-Niños ¿a qué hora piensan dormirse, eh?

-No tenemos sueño- respondieron a coro los 5 niños que dormirían en una misma, pero enorme habitación.

-Cántanos una canción- dijo una de las pequeñas.

-¡Mejor un cuento!- dijo otro.

Terry los observó con una sonrisa, y mientras decidía cual de las dos opciones escogería, recordaba cómo llegó a aquel lugar.

Estaba pasando las vacaciones en el Estado de Texas junto a su esposa, sus dos gemelos, un niño de nombre Rob y una niña llamada Natalie, ambos de seis años; Albert y su esposa Kelly, con su hija llamada Katia, de casi 8 años años y los anfitriones, conformados por su gran amigo Charlie junto a su esposa Katie con sus hijos Charlie, de 8 años y Cristine, de 5 años.

-¡Es suficiente! Les cantaré una canción...Charlie ¿me prestas tu guitarra pequeña?

-¡Claro tío! está al lado tuyo- respondió apuntando el lugar en que se encontraba la guitarra

-Gracias.- Y comenzó a cantar:

 _Al caer la noche,_

 _se oye al viento suspirar._

 _Se dibuja la belleza_

 _nocturna._

 _En el sendero_

 _caen sombras_

 _y brillo lunar._

 _Una triste voz_ _,_

 _en la brisa,_

 _puedes escuchar._

 _Ya se van,_

 _las sombras,_

 _ya se van._

 _Se irán de aquí_

 _con el amanecer._

 _Sombras que,_

 _el día se llevará._

 _Junto con_

 _la oscuridad._

 _Ya se van,_

 _las sombras,_

 _ya se van._

 _Se irán de aquí_

 _con el amanecer._

 _Sombras que,_

 _el día se llevará._

 _Junto con_

 _la oscuridad._

 _La oscuridad..._

Y justo en el momento en que Terry terminaba de cantar, se escuchó un aullido lejano, que estremeció a Katia, que luego preguntó:

-Tío Terry ¿por qué aúllan así los lobos?

-¿Oyeron? ¡son coyotes!- exclamó el pequeño Charlie.

-Así es, Charlie acertó, siempre aúllan cuando la luna ya salió- Contestó Terry.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió la pequeña Natalie.

-Es una larga historia...una que ustedes no conocen niños- Respondió el mayor.

-¿Una de vaqueros?- Preguntó el pequeño Charlie, ansioso.

-Si señor.

-¿Y de indios?-Preguntó Rob.

-Si, podría meter a indios mil, pero sobre todo la historia habla de Pecos Bill

-¿Pecos Bill? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Katia.

-¡Creí que todos conocían a Pecos!- Exclamaron Natalie y Cristine al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya Katia, impresionado estoy, pues mejor domador no hubo hasta hoy- Dijo Terry, con guitarra en mano y en compañía de los niños, comenzar a cantar, exceptuando a Katia, por supuesto, quien rió con la canción:

 _El siempre fue muy atrevido,_

 _nunca se dio por vencido,_

 _pues jamás temió_

 _ni a hombre ni a animal._

-Papá, no olvides a Enviudador- Protestó Natalie.

-Claro que no. Jamás podría olvidar a Enviudador, aquél caballo que era su amor.

-¡Qué gracioso nombre!- Rió Katia.

-Pero el caballo no lo era- Contestó Cristine.

-Era un asesino- Agregó Charlie Junior.

-Dinamita pura- Secundaron los dos gemelos.

-Si, Enviudador era el mejor amigo de Bill...hasta que a su vida llegó una muchacha maravillosa y gentil- Explicó Terry

-¡Ay no! una mujer en la historia- protestó Rob

-¡Pero qué mujer!- Exclamó Terry, para luego entonar:

 _Era como una flor_

 _al amanecer._

 _Como esa mujer,_

 _nunca hubo mejor._

 _Su nombre era Sue,_

 _dulce Sue._

-¿Sue Pies Fuertes, no? Yo prefiero hablar de los coyotes- Dijo Charlie Junior.

-Sí Tío Terry, ibas a explicar por qué...- Katia fué interrumpida por el mismo Terry.

-¿Por qué los coyotes le aúllan así a la luna? Así lo haré linda, pero todo está ligado. No podría decir que ya he comenzado. Porque la historia de Bill y la joven Pies Fuertes, es la historia de por qué los coyotes hacen esas suertes. Y te daré los detalles...¡Pero quiero que te calles!- Y comenzó Terry la historia a contar:

"Miren, allí en Texas había un río que nadie sabía de donde venía y ya a nadie le importaba por donde corría...¡pero maldición, era terrible! era el río Pecos. Totalmente alcalino. Su agua era tan mala que no la bebía ni siquiera un equino.

A través de ese fértil jardín, una vez pasó una carreta. En ella iban: Mamá, Papá...¡Dieciséis latosos mocosos!, cuatro sabuesos y un par de gatos, en los puros huesos. Iban al Oeste a buscar más espacio, y aunque la carreta iba despacio, la rivera cruzó, entonces un niño cayó y un golpe se dio. Nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que perdieron, por lo que la carreta nunca detuvieron. Si, aquél niño era Bill...¡pobre criatura!, solo y sin hogar, quedó en la llanura.

 _Una tarde al oscurecer,_

 _mamá coyote volvía a su hogar._

 _No sabía lo que iba a descubrir._

La historia había dejado un dividendo. ¡Pero que extraño!. Mamá coyote pensaba "no entiendo". Era un nuevo modelo el que es taba viendo.

 _Bill la vio, y le sonrió._

 _Y su instinto maternal,_

 _a Bill perfecto le pareció,_

 _así un hogar al fin halló._

Directo de la carreta donde viajaba. Si, el buen Bill, mas hambriento que un pájaro carpintero estaba.

Y así fue como de forma ordenada, Bill se crió entre esa manada. Muy pronto se convirtió en el hombre que mandaba. Y todos entendieron que con él no se jugaba.

Pero el pequeño Bill no quería descansar, para demostrar que él podía ganar, así que se puso a estudiar a los demás, y les enseñó un truco o dos, y creo que más.

Fué más veloz que el antílope. Y saltó más alto que el conejo. Si, y acobardó a la serpiente de cascabel.

 _Bajo el sol,_

 _Pecos vio llegar_

 _a un forastero_ (Enviudador)

 _a su hogar._

 _Los buitres aguardaban_

 _en comité._

Cincuenta-uno, no parecía justo. Pero con Bill pelearía con gusto (Bill golpeó a todos los buitres que atacaban a Enviudador, que en aquél tiempo era un potrillo, así como Bill era un niño). Y de ahí sin duda una hermosa amistad surgiría. Y ya nadie los separaría.

Eran como las verrugas al sapo y las plumas al pato. Cuando Bill creció, fué muy natural que buscara una carrera para él y para su amigo animal.

Si, Bill se convirtió en un vaquero realmente hábil y ágil.

 _Wooooou, Pecos Bill fué un gran_

 _vaquero allá en Texas._

 _Y del viejo Oeste fué el Superman._

 _El siempre fue muy atrevido,_

 _nunca se dio por vencido,_

 _pues jamás temió_

 _ni a hombre ni a animal._

 _Cuando hubo una sequía en todo Texas,_

 _a la bella California él se fue._

 _Y aunque no creas, el_ _rielado_

 _trajo lluvia de ese estado_

 _y así El Golfo de México nació._

 _Delincuentes el ganado se robaron_

 _y eso provocó la irritación de Bill._

 _Golpeando a los delincuentes,_

 _Pecos les rompió los dientes,_

 _y por eso mucho oro hay por ahí._

 _Pecos se perdió_

 _en medio del desierto._

 _El calor del sol_

 _la boca le secó._

 _Pensó que no saldría con vida_

 _si no encontraba agua..._

 _y por eso el río Bravo construyó._

 _Los apaches se pintaban para la guerra,_

 _y sus planes Pecos Bill les estropeó_

 _les dio tal susto a los apaches,_

 _que al huir su maquillaje_

 _se corrió y así_

 _el desierto se pintó._

 _Descansando en una nube sobre Texas_

 _con su arma a las estrellas disparó._

 _Y como vio que se apagaban,_

 _dejó la que más brillaba._

 _Como símbolo del Pecas la eligió._

Si, como no, para Bill y su caballo fueron días felices. Pues sabían que jamás necesitarían de otros matices...y luego sucedió.

Contento estaba Bill ese aciago dia, matando el tiempo como solo él sabía. Un rodeo de un solo hombre a él le gustaba, y con la cabeza a los búfalos golpeaba...pobre Bill...era tan feliz en la tierra como cualquier perejil, y luego...del fondo del río surgió su destino, y miren que lo tomó sin desatino. Porque con la corriente, Sue Pies Fuertes venía (sobre un enorme pez). Todos los encantos de mujer tenía. Una visión de un sueño salida ¡por que era la primera mujer que Bill veía en su vida!. Y a el se le alegró la vida en un instante.

Le causó una sensación peculiar e inesperada, que mandó sus sentidos en picada. En sus oídos surgió un sonido sumbante, como mil caballos en carrera galopante. Su pecho estaba ardiendo, su sangre estaba hirviendo, su cerebro se estaba consumiendo, que solo podía enfriarse:

 _En el profundo azul del mar_

 _en su mirar_ (Sue tenia los ojos azules y era pelirroja).

Si señor, el amor había llegado a Pecos Bill (comenzó a aullar como coyote y casi se vuelve loco).

Enviudador estaba conmocionado. A él tan solo le parecía un problema que había comenzado (derrama lagrimas).

Bill cortejaba muy vibrante, al estilo del Oeste muy galante:

 _A la luna pidió_

 _iluminar_

 _con luz de plata_

 _todo el lugar._

 _A las estrellas les ordenó_

 _formar corazones para los dos._

 _Le declaró_

 _a Sue su amor_

 _y los secretos_

 _de su corazón._

 _Dulce Sue,_

 _¡Mi amor!_

Y así Sue eligió de la boda el día, pero había un precio que Bill pagaría. Sue quería una almohadilla de diseño sutil, y casarse al lomo del caballo de Bill.

Bueno, Sue tuvo su almohadilla para andar por el camino, y dio los toques finales al chasis femenino.

Y esa novia feliz y ruborizada, ciertamente dejó a la aldea azorada...pero Bill le prometió a Sue Pies Fuertes un paseo en Enviudador ¿dejaría el caballo que la dulce Sue se subiera a su lomo? Ahí tienen la respuesta, y eso si fue el colmo. Enviudador furioso estaba. Pero Sue ni siquiera lo notaba.

Montó a Enviudador y luego bostezó. Pero de pronto el proceso falló (Enviudador se puso como loco, galopando furioso, tratando de botar a Sue, pues estaba celoso...pero la joven Pies Fuertes, era una verdadera domadora de bestias...sin embargo...).

¿Qué creen?, la almohadilla. Debajo de su falda sentía al caballo reparar, Sue recibía golpes sin cesar, hasta que esto ya no pudo manejar y como un cohete se fue a volar.

Esa fuerte contracción de acero y resorte, mantuvo a la joven lejos de su consorte. Y muy pronto supo esa multitud, que Sue estaba ganando altitud.

Parecía que definitivamente iba a desaparecer ¡pero no, aún hay esperanza!, pues ahí venía Bill con su lazo, y con el jamás ha fallado.

Bill estaba calmado y confiado. Hizo su nudo con poco tiempo, juzgó la distancia y probó el viento. Luego giró y apretó, movió la muñeca y el lazo lanzó...pero el campeón falló...¿Cómo pudo suceder? nadie en el pueblo lo pudo entender (Enviudador pisó el lazo adrede)

Y volvió Sue a caer de su vuelo celestial, y subió al espacio sideral. Esa pobre doncella tan alto voló, que a la luna llegó...y ahí se quedó.

En el estado de Texas, en los Estados Unidos, la gente siguió conviviendo con sus amigos. Y el río Pecos siguió su curso. Pero el mejor vaquero de todos, no se . Bill volvió con los coyotes, pero jamás olvidó a Sue. Y cada noche al salir la luna, aullaba llorando su mala fortuna. Lamentando la suerte de su lindo querer, de aquella doncella que no volvió a ver. Tan lastimero era su tormento, que los coyotes cantaron con él su triste lamento.

Y es así como en cada recodo, los coyotes le aúllan a la luna de ese triste modo".

 _Ya se van,_

 _las sombras,_

 _ya se van._

 _Se irán de aquí_

 _con el amanecer._

 _Sombras que,_

 _el día se llevará._

 _Junto con_

 _la oscuridad._

 _La oscuridad..._

Terry, los niños y los 5 adultos, que habían entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación desde el comienzo del relato, sonrieron con tristeza al escuchar, justo cuando Terry terminó de cantar, el lejano y triste aullido de un coyote.

Luego de eso, los padres se acercaron a sus hijos a darles el beso de buenas noches, para ellos también hacerlo. Al salir de la habitación, se despidieron hasta el dia siguiente y cada pareja se retiró a su habitación. Ya en la cama, Candy preguntó a Terry:

-¿Quién te contó esa historia?

-Mis padres. De niño, a veces me costaba dormir.

-Es una historia hermosa...pero triste. Nunca la había escuchado.

-Es normal, es poco conocida ¿sabías ya de Pecos Bill?

-Cierta vez, Tom me habló un poco sobre él...en fin ya tengo una historia para contar a quienquiera.

-Y de seguro los niños también la masificarán- Sonrió Terry.

Luego, ambos se abrazaron para dormir y tener dulces sueños, acunados por los aullidos de los coyotes todos los residentes de esa casa.

 **Fin**

 **Hola ¿que tal? este es mi primer fic de Candy...ya sé que no es convencional, pero quería masificar ésta linda historia que vi y escuché por vez primera en la película "Tiempo de Melodía" de Disney. Si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de verla, aprovechen. Son historias cortas, con música y ritmo, y precisamente la historia de Pecos Bill, es la última de la película.**

 **En fin, sin mas qué decir, solo agradecerles por su tiempo, me despido. Besos y buena suerte.**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
